A walk to remember: Un paseo inolvidable
by Lagrima1604
Summary: Edward era chico más popular de la preparatoria Forks. Bella su total contraparte. ¿Como se dará el romance entre estos dos polos opuestos? Basado en la pelicula "A walk to remember"
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

---

(N/A): Hola a todos, este es mi ff "A walk to remember: Un paseo inolvidable" , basado en la película que lleva el mismo nombre. Es una de mis pelis favoritas, es sumamente hermosa (': y por lo mismo que es hermosa los diálogos están escritos casi tal cual al guión, yo sólo lo adapto.

A continuación el Prólogo, una pequeña explicación de la trama. Aquí comienza "A walk to remember: Un paseo inolvidable" Disfrútenlo! (:

* * *

PROLOGO

Edward Cullen, un joven temperamental e irresponsable que pasó la escuela gracias a sus atributos físicos y a su valentía, era parte del grupo de los muchachos más populares de la preparatoria.

Bella Swan era la última persona de quien Edward se hubiera podido enamorar: Conservadora y seria estaba lejos de ser una chica popular y, además, no le interesaba serlo.

Pero al poco tiempo Edward se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de esta sencilla muchacha que posee una pasión por la vida que él nunca imaginó posible. Pero no es tan fácil. Bella hace todo lo que esta en sus manos para evitar el romance hasta que se vuelve innegable que también se ha enamorado.

Su relación pondrá a prueba todo lo que ellos creen. Pero, sobre todo, pondrá a prueba el poder del amor y la fe para transformar una vida en algo por lo que valga la pena vivir.

* * *

(N/A): Fue cortito pero espero que les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad (: Si les agrada la idea del fic x favor háganmelo saber para poder colgar el primer capítulo. No quisiera publicar algo que no sea de su agrado.

Tengo la intención de que este sea un fic un tanto interactivo, con avisos míos para q en ciertas partes vean fragmentos de la película, ya saben, para poner más feeling al asunto xD así q esten atentos. Todos los links, tanto de fotos como de videos estarán en mi profile.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentario a ver que piensan de la trama, besitos a todos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D


	2. Atrapado

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

**A walk to remember: Un paseo inolvidable**

Capítulo 1: Atrapado

EPOV

Estacioné mi Volvo al lado de los demás autos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada de La Push. Dean, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya y Emmett se encontraban ahí esperándome.

"¡Al fin! " exclamó Emmett palmeando mi espalda con fuerza

"¿Ya llegó?" inquirí refiriéndome al chico nuevo que pasaría hoy una iniciación con el afán de unirse a nuestro grupo.

"Aún no" contestó Jessica que se besuqueaba con Dean

Eran casi las 10 y 30 de la noche. Me senté sobre el frente de mi coche mirando lo hermosa que se veía La Push bajo la luz de las estrellas. Mis ojos se dirigieron a una pendiente de unos 20 metros que se alzaba sobre el nivel del mar. "Lo tengo", dije en voz alta.

"¿Tienes el qué?", me preguntó Tanya acercándose a mi y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro haciendo que me tensara un poco.

"Ya sé lo que hará" respondí alejándome un poco de ella

"Oh, te refieres a la iniciación" captó Lauren sonriendo

"Exacto" corroboré "¿Ven esa pendiente? Le diremos que debe saltar de ahí"

Mis amigos celebraron la idea gritando y aplaudiendo "¡Sí! ¡Genial, hombre!"

"No lo sé, Edward" murmuró Tanya "Eso puede ser peligroso"

"Vamos, no te atormentes, nada pasará" le aseguré con una sonrisa haciéndola asentir como una tonta. Mis sonrisas siempre funcionaban con Tanya.

La potente voz de Emmett cortó el silencio de la noche, "¡Hey! ya llegó", mientras señalaba una vieja camioneta que se acercaba a nosotros

"Ahí viene..." canturreó Jessica separándose de Dean

"Ya quiero verlo volar" dijo este ultimo mientras reía

La camioneta se estacionó y de ella salió un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo general a lo que todos asentimos con la cabeza devolviéndolo.

"Linda camisa Micky" dijo Lauren pasando cerca de él

"Mi nombre es Mike" corrigió tímidamente el recién llegado

"Oh, como sea" Lauren rodó los ojos

"¿Qué hay, hombre?" Dean saludó a Mike dándole la mano "¿Sabes que llegas tarde? Pensé que habíamos dicho a las 10"

"Lo sé, es que yo..."

"No no no, sin excusas ¿de acuerdo?" interrumpió bruscamente "Cuando decimos a las 10 es a las 10, ¿entendido? ¿La próxima vez lo recordarás verdad?" preguntó, y en respuesta Mike asintió con la cabeza algo intimidado

"Si es que hay próxima vez..." murmuró Jessica causando las risas de los que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar

"Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos?" dijo Emmett de forma entusiasta "Vámonos de una vez"

Tomamos nuestras casacas y caminamos juntos hasta la playa.

"¿Dean es siempre así?" me preguntó Mike caminando a mi lado

"Siempre" respondí divertido mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros amigablemente "Ahora, ¿listo para volar?"

"E-eso creo..."

Luego de un par de minutos de caminata llegamos a unas piedras donde nos sentamos todos.

"De acuerdo" dijo Dean dando una palmada entusiasta para luego dirigirse a Mike "lo que harás es subir hasta allá arriba" señaló la pendiente que se encontraba casi sobre nosotros "Luego te lanzaras al agua, caerás dentro del mar... y eso es todo" se encogió de hombros "Serás uno de nosotros"

Mike asintió con la cabeza mirando detenidamente al borde del despeñadero con algo de aprehensión. Me quite los zapatos, la casaca y los pantalones quedando en short y camiseta.

"No es tan malo" le dije "Vamos, saltaré contigo". Los demás se acomodaron para presenciar lo que ocurriría mientras Mike y yo subíamos rápidamente a la pendiente.

"¿Qué tan profundo es?" me preguntó tratando de esconder el pánico en su voz mientras miraba al mar

"Realmente no lo sé" dije llegando con él y parándonos cerca al borde del acantilado "¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos?"

"¿Lo has hecho antes?" sus ojos miraban fijamente al agua

"Todos lo hemos hecho" mentí. Abajo mis amigos gritaban y ovacionaban escandalosamente "¿Estas listo?"

"Sí" contestó fingiendo seguridad

"Bueno, a la de 3..." dije poniendo una mano en su hombro y avanzando un paso más de modo que estábamos listos para saltar "1..." su respiración se hizo agitada "2..." flexionó las rodillas preparándose " ¡3!" hice ademán de saltar pero no me moví de mi sitio mientras él sí se lanzaba al agua. Escuché los fuertes gritos y aplausos de mis amigos al verlo caer de panza. Me di vuelta para bajar con ellos pero segundos después las voces de mis compañeros me dejaron congelado.

"¿Qué diablos...?" escuché decir a Emmett notoriamente horrorizado

"¡Oh, mierda!" chilló Jessica

Y luego sus voces se mezclaron haciendo difícil saber cuál era cuál.

"Mierda..." "¡Edward, se lastimó!" "¿Está bien?" "¡Edward, baja ahora!" "¡Rápido!" "¡Sabia que era una mala idea!" "¡Oh, maldita sea!" "¿Esta muerto?" "¿Qué haremos ahora?" "¡Edward!"

Bajé lo más rápido que pude mientras seguía escuchando los atropellados gritos de mis amigos. Ni bien tocar la arena mi vista voló al mar donde vi algo flotando. Me lancé al agua como alma que se lleva el diablo nadando con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Edward!" escuché a lo lejos la desesperada voz de Emmett "¡Sácalo ya! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Algo estaba pasando. Maldición, seguro ya nos habían descubierto. Tomé en mis brazos el cuerpo desfallecido de Mike cuando algo golpeó mi pierna.

"Mierda" maldije en un susurro

"¡Edward!" volví a escuchar mi nombre. Sin importarme el dolor que sentía en el muslo nade de vuelta a la orilla arrastrando conmigo al muchacho que profería lastimeros e incomprensibles quejidos.

"¡Ayúdenme!" grité cuando estuve de pie con el agua de mar llegándome a la cintura, pues supe que no podría sacar Mike por mi cuenta. Emmett y Dean me ayudaron a cargarlo mientras las chicas chillaban en la orilla mirando hacia todas direcciones.

"¿Qué le paso?" preguntó Lauren revisando la cabeza y la nariz de Mike que sangraban casi inconteniblemente una vez que lo recostamos con cuidado en la arena

"Parece que había una piedra justo debajo" respondí rápidamente recordando el golpe en mi pierna "Tiene suerte de estar vivo" empecé a palmear el rostro del muchacho para que no perdiera el conocimiento "Mike... ¡Mike!"

El sonido de unas sirenas de policía nos hicieron gritar. Nos tenían, nos habían descubierto. Vi a mis amigos correr hacia sus autos mientras yo seguía junto al maltrecho cuerpo de Mike.

"¡Edward!" llamó Tanya "¡Corre!"

Pero yo seguía tratando por todos los medios de que Mike no se desmayara. "Tranquilo Mike, solo no cierres los ojos..." Las sirenas de los patrulleros sonaban cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Edward!" escuché por ultima vez a Tanya antes de que Emmett la empujara dentro de su automóvil y arrancara a toda velocidad. Vi las luces rojas y azules a lo lejos

"Lo siento Mike" murmuré antes de ponerme de pie y tomar mi ropa de encima de las piedras donde las había dejado para echar a correr yo también hacia mi auto. Mike estaría bien, la policía lo llevaría al hospital en poco rato. Arrojé mis prendas al asiento trasero del coche al tiempo que ponía en marcha. Las llantas rechinaron. Casi lo había logrado cuando una patrulla me alcanzó y se mantuvo a mi lado. Mi vista se desvió por un momento hacia el carro de la policía que estaba muy cerca y por esta pequeña distracción me fui a chocar directamente con el tronco de un árbol. Mi frente golpeó el volante y sentí un dolor punzante seguido por la sensación de algo caliente corriendo por mi rostro.

"Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza" me dijo el oficial parándose al lado de mi ventana. Obedecí sin decir palabra alguna. No tenía caso, fui demasiado lento en escapar. Me habían atrapado.

---

**(N/A): Que les pareció? Un poquito de acción para empezar (: espero que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, todo empieza a ponerse interesante. Pliz pliz pliz dejen reviews para saber q opinan y si les agrada el fic. Ustedes saben q los autores no somos nada sin ustedes, en primer lugar, y en segundo, sin los reviews. Como dice mi querida Kry Píxel de fictionpress: "Un review feliz hace a una autora feliz" (: Nos leemos pronto, besos a todos! (CLIC EN EL BOTONCITO VERDE) :D**

**PD: Los invito a visitar mis otros fics, espero les gusten (:**


	3. Primer encuentro

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro

EPOVBajé las escaleras no sin algo de esfuerzo. La pierna aún me dolía por lo ocurrido hace un par de días. Llegué a la mesa de la cocina y me senté a tomar el desayuno que se encontraba servido.

Miré a la mujer que se encontraba fregando los platos en el lavadero. "Buenos días, mamá"

"Buenos días" me respondió volviéndose para mirarme "¿Qué tal tu noche?"

"Mejor, pero aún me duele la pierna" dije "No sé si iré hoy a la escuela"

Suspiró levemente "Deberías hablar con tu padre..."

"NO" dije tajantemente "No pienso hablar con él."

"Edward, esto tiene que terminar" dijo preocupada "No puedes hacer eso, tú necesitas un padre"

"Ya basta, mamá" siseé mordazmente y me levanté tomando mi mochila sin terminar el desayuno. No me importó el dolor en la pierna. Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude y me fui dando un portazo.

-----

"Hey ¿cómo esta esa pierna?" me preguntó Emmett saludándome cuando me reuní con mis amigos en los jardines de la escuela

"Bien" respondí

"¡Increíble, estuviste preso!" exclamó Lauren con una risita tonta

"Entonces ¿qué les dijiste?" preguntó Dean refiriéndose a la policía

"Les dije que esa noche salí a pasear" respondí encogiéndome de hombros "Terminé en La Push, encontré a Newton y traté de ayudarlo pero me asusté y huí para que no pensaran que estaba involucrado."

"Detesto admitirlo, pero eres el Maestro Jedi de la mentira, hombre" rió Emmett chocando los puños conmigo

"Oh diablos, Bella Swan tiene estilo" escuché decir a Jessica sarcásticamente mirando sobre mi hombro. Me volví para ver de quien hablaba. Era una muchacha que venía cargando una caja llena de papeles y cartulinas de colores vestida con un simple traje beige y un suéter verde.

"Usa la misma ropa desde 4to" comentó Lauren

"Debes cuidarte de las calladas" bromeó Emmett "Podría sacarte los ojos..."

"Hey, lindo suéter" le dijo Tanya a la muchacha cuando pasó por nuestro lado.

Ella sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias" contestó con una finísima voz. Esperamos a que se hubiera alejado para comenzar a reír.

"Gracias" remedó Dean con un burdo tono femenino

"¿Edward?" un chico de cabello oscuro de acercó a nosotros preguntando por mi

"¿Sí?"

"El director te manda llamar" dijo rápidamente mirándome "Te quiere en su oficina en 3 minutos"

"De acuerdo"

"Suerte" me desearon mis amigos mientras me alejaba cojeando ligeramente hacia el despacho del director.

Al llegar me invitó a tomar asiento. Se demoró un poco rebuscando en una caja y luego puso cuatro botellas de cerveza vacías en el escritorio. Me miró seriamente.

"Un estudiante dice que bebiste en la escuela" no respondí "Tienes suerte que Mike Newton no hable. Los de la reserva La Push no presentaran cargos. Al menos no hoy día" suspiré sonoramente ante sus palabras "Dije que me encargaría de tu castigo"

"¿Qué, me expulsará?" pregunté con sorna mirándolo por primera vez

"Aún no" contestó tranquilamente "Después de clases ayudaras al servicio de limpieza..."

"¿Por un sueldo?" interrumpí

"No, por satisfacción" señaló "Los sábados en la mañana serás tutor en la escuela hermana y para terminar participaras en el cierre del club de teatro"

"¿La obra de primavera?"

"Así es" hizo una pausa "Experimenta cosas nuevas Edward, alterna con otro tipo de gente... y no lo arruines"

Esa tarde después de quedarme a limpiar por ordenes del director, salí caminando lentamente al estacionamiento. Ardía en deseos de llegar a casa, tumbarme en mi cama y dormir sin interrupciones hasta el día siguiente. Me sorprendí de encontrar a Tanya apoyada al lado de mi auto mirando al suelo.

"Tanya"

"Oh, hola Edward" saludó mirándome "Me preguntaba a qué hora saldrías"

"Uhm... ¿necesitas algo?" traté de sonar lo más cortés posible con mi ex novia

"Quería ver si... si podrías llevarme a casa" dijo "Mi auto está averiado, esta mañana vine en autobús."

"Oh" murmuré. Estaba algo incomodo pero de todas formas acepté "Claro, sube"

"Gracias" contestó. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos. Me preguntaba por qué no se abría ido caminando o por qué simplemente no le había pedido a alguien más que la lleve. No había necesidad de que se quedara dos horas después de finalizado el instituto como si yo fuera el único de nuestros amigos que tenía transporte.

"Bien, te veré en la escuela" le dije aparcando frente a su domicilio una vez que llegamos

Jugó con sus llaves unos segundos sin abandonar el coche "Mis padres salieron... digo, por si quieres entrar" dijo mirándome

"Tu sabes que nada ha cambiado" murmuré

"Lo sé, sólo pensé que..."

"Tanya" la interrumpí "lo que teníamos se acabó ¿está bien?". Me miró molesta.

"Sí... como sea" y salió del auto aventando la portezuela al cerrar. Taconeó hasta la puerta de su casa donde la vi desaparecer.

"Muy bien" murmuré para mi mismo. Hasta ahora cada día me preguntaba qué demonios era lo que había visto en ella.

-----

"Edward..." escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi madre llamándome "Edward"

Abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi a centímetros de mi. "Vamos, arriba" dijo casi entusiasta

"¿Qué diablos...?" balbucee "Es sábado mujer, hoy no hay clases"

Rodó los ojos divertida "Tienes un castigo que cumplir" me dijo "Tutoría en la escuela hermana ¿recuerdas?"

Entre maldiciones y bostezos me levanté de la cama para ducharme y vestirme. No tomé desayuno, no tenía hambre. Hoy sería un día muuuuy largo.

Llegué a la escuela donde debía enseñar en un bus contratado, pues no me dejaron llevar mi auto. Intenté sentarme lo más alejado posible de los esos fenómenos que iban a enseñar por voluntad propia. Digo ¿quién en su sano juicio pierde la mitad de su sábado intentado meter conocimientos en la cabeza de un niño con problemas de aprendizaje? Yo no. Excepto claro por este estúpido estúpido estúpido castigo.

"A ver Luis" suspiré frustrado ante el niño al que debía ayudar "Vamos a intentarlo otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Dime, ¿qué triángulos se parecen? ¿Este o ese?" señalé los gráficos de su libro de geometría "¿Qué opinas?"

"Opino que es una tontería" dijo el pequeño levantándose de golpe y saliendo del salón dejándome sinceramente aturdido

"Ya somos dos" murmuré para mi mismo

Estuve más que feliz cuando todo se acabó. Me sentía fracasado de no poder hacer que un niño entendiera un simple problema de triángulos y enojado por haber desperdiciado toda la mañana de mi sábado. Volví a sentarme lo más alejado que pude del resto en el bus de regreso a casa. Prendí mi mp3 y me coloqué los audífonos en los oídos poniendo la música a todo volumen.

BPOV

Volví mi vista y lo vi sentado solo al fondo del bus con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Dudé unos instantes pero luego decidí acercarme a él. No había nada que perder. Me vio caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su asiento y acomodarme a su lado.

"Hola" le dije "Uhm... ¿quisieras comprar unos boletos para una rifa? Junto dinero para comprar computadoras a escuelas de bajos recursos"

Me miró un par de segundos "NO" dijo finalmente. A pesar de su tono descortés no me inmuté

"Así que... te vi con Luis" comenté cambiando de tema "Créeme que sé lo difícil que puede llegar a ser pero quizá podrías intentarlo de otra manera. Lo importante es que aprenda" no obtuve respuesta. Se limitaba a ignorarme mirando por la ventana y moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música que escuchaba "¿Visitarás a Mike Newton?" pregunté. No recibí la mayor atención "Creo que es un 'no'..." sonreí "Lo trasladaron a un centro de rehabilitación..."

"¿Esto una charla para ti?" preguntó molesto quitándose los audífonos de un jalón y mirándome por fin "Por que deberías aprender a charlar ¿sabes?. Y para que sepas nadie obligó a Newton a saltar del acantilado."

"Eso que hicieron se llama presión" respondí

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?"

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos sonreí ligeramente. "No pretendas conocerme" murmuré

"Pero te conozco" respondió "Estuvimos en el mismo curso desde preescolar. Eres Isabella Swan. Almuerzas en la mesa 7... no es la de los rechazados pero sí la de los autoexiliados. Tienes un solo suéter y cuando caminas te miras los pies. Te divierte ser tutora y el club de Estrellas y Planetas. ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?"

"Uhm" dije encogiéndome de hombros "Predecible. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes"

"¿No te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?"

"No" dije con sinceridad poniéndome de pie y volviendo a mi asiento cerca al conductor.

-----

Era lunes. Tendríamos la primera práctica de la obra teatral de primavera. La profesora Garber nos explicaría de qué se trataba exactamente y elegiría los personajes. No me interesaba uno en especial. Yo ya estaba bastante contenta con el hecho de ser quien hiciera las canciones que entrarían.

"Este año el musical tratará de pasión... y humeantes ametralladoras" dijo emocionada cuando todos nos hubimos sentado en media luna a su alrededor "Escrito por nuestro querido Ben Cheney, con letra y música de Bella Swan. Es la historia de Tommy 'Revolver' Thornthon durante la ley seca. Quizá..." pero se detuvo al ver entrar por detrás de nosotros a alguien más "Oh, señor Cullen" todos nos giramos a verlo "Mejor tarde que nunca. Tome asiento por favor"

"Claro" dijo este yendo a sentarse a un extremo

"Ahora veamos" sonrió la profesora Garber abriendo un portapapeles que llevaba bajo el brazo "Bella Swan será... Alicia, la misteriosa cantante" sonreí "Ángela hará de Caroline..."

"Felicitaciones" le susurré contenta a mi amiga que había obtenido el papel femenino principal

"... y Edward será Tommy Thornthon" concluyó la profesora

"¿Uh?" inquirió Edward que se encontraba notoriamente aterrado "No. No, yo no planeaba actuar ni nada de eso..."

Pero a fin de cuentas nada de lo que él dijera podía cambiar la decisión. Era un castigo que le habían asignado al igual que la tutoría y se veía obligado a hacerlo quisiera o no.

Comenzó el ensayo con la lectura de los diálogos.

'_¿Cuándo lo supiste, Tommy_?' leyó Ángela con entonación muy convincente

'_¿Saber qué?_' recitó Edward más bien con aire aburrido

'_Que estábamos enamorados_'

'_¿Enamorados? Nena, créeme, no querrás enamorarte de un tipo como yo_'

'_Es muy tarde, Tommy. Estoy loca por ti... Lo respiro. Lo bebo, ¿tú no?_'

'_No sé que estoy bebiendo muñeca, pero si esto es amor..._' se cortó en mitad de la frase con expresión extrañada '¿_...sírveme otro vaso_?' rió ligeramente "Qué ridículo..."

"Señor Cullen ¿está tratando de hacerlo mal?" le preguntó la señora Garber un tanto molesta

"No" respondió él con inocencia "La verdad es que me sale bastante natural"

Me mordí ligeramente el labio para no reír como el resto.

"Muy bien" dijo la señora Garber tratando de ignorar esto último "Vayamos al final..."

El ensayo terminó media hora después. Salí de la escuela acompañada por Ángela y Ben.

"Por ningún motivo estés nerviosa Bella" me decía Ben "Estarás genial"

"Gracias. Los veo mañana" respondí

"Sí, adiós" se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban. A unos 10 pasos de mi se encontraba Edward Cullen de espaldas, al parecer esperando algo. Me acerqué sigilosamente.

"¿Crees que intentarlo te mataría?" le pregunté refiriéndome a la obra de teatro. Se volvió para ver quién le hablaba.

"Sí" respondió "Y soy muy joven para morir"

"No te gusta estudiar, pero sí la escuela porque eres popular aunque hayas cometido errores" comenté

"Eso es totalmente predecible" repitió mi frase del otro día

"Tú solo funcionas cuando tienes público, Edward" sin más que decir me dirigí a mi maltratada camioneta dispuesta a irme a casa. Entré, cerré la puerta, me puse el cinturón y cuando levanté la vista lo vi parado justo frente a mi auto.

"¿Podrías llevarme? me preguntó

Me encogí de hombros abriéndole la puerta del copiloto "Sube" encendí el coche y nos pusimos en marcha. Pensé que nos vendría bien algo de música.

EPOV

Puso la radio y una horrible balada inundó el auto con su sonido. Cambié de canción y sonó un rock muy de mi agrado. Ella me miró unos segundos y volvió a cambiar a la canción anterior para que luego yo hiciera lo mismo poniendo el rock nuevamente.

"Esta bien, me rindo" dijo

"Gracias" contesté con satisfacción

"Cuarenta y dos..." susurró

"¿Cuarenta y dos? ¿qué quieres decir?" pregunté confundido

"Cuarenta y dos es amistar con alguien que no me gusta. Está dentro de la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer en mi vida" explico rápidamente

"¿Cómo cambiar tu personalidad?" sugerí con sorna

"Como unirme al Cuerpo de Paz, descubrir cosas, estar en dos lugares a la vez, hacerme un tatuaje..." al parecer no percibió mi sarcasmo

"Y... ¿cuál es la numero uno?" pregunté ahora con sincera curiosidad

"Te lo diría..." sonrió "pero luego tendría que matarte"

Reí ligeramente. Esta chica decía ciertas cosas que francamente no esperaba oír.

Llegamos pronto a mi casa y le di las gracias por haberme llevado desde la escuela. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. "Hasta luego" susurró y segundos después su viejo automóvil se perdió de mi vista.

---

**(N/A): Hola hola! q tal, como están todos? Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo 2! Al fin se dio la primera conversación entre ellos. Son muy diferentes, no les parece? Q pasará? (:**

**Bueno muchachos, espero con ansias sus reviews para saber si les va agradando o no la historia. Ya saben que todo lo q escribo es solo par ustedes y quiero saber si estoy complaciendo sus expectativas. Como cité el capítulo pasado: "Un review feliz hace una autora feliz" (creditos a Kry Píxel) Gracias x leer, no se pierdan el cap 3. Besos a todos! (CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE :D )**


	4. Amigos secretos

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Capítulo 4: Amigos secretos

EPOV

Al día siguiente ni bien llegar me encontré con mi grupo de amigos. No me había dado cuenta de lo distanciado que andaba últimamente hasta que me preguntaron si todo estaba bien. Les dije que sí, por supuesto, y no me separé de ellos en todo el día.

Esa noche se me apeteció dar un paseo en coche. Era una de las cosas que disfrutaba hacer para relajarme así que tome la carretera. Llevaba unos 20 minutos de viaje cuando pasé frente al cementerio de la ciudad. Me llamó mucho la atención la figura de una persona entrando en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Qué clase de enfermo va al cementerio de noche y solo? Yo no. Pero me dio tanta curiosidad que di vuelta y me estacioné frente a la entrada. Bajé del auto y agudicé la vista. Se me hacía muy familiar...

"¿Bella?" pregunté sorprendido al reconocer su menuda figura. Se volvió a mi asustada mientras entraba al cementerio tras de ella "¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?"

La expresión asustada de su rostro se suavizó "Debería preguntarte lo mismo." dijo

"¿Normalmente caminas sola de noche en un cementerio?"

"Quizás" respondió de lo más serena encogiéndose de hombros y dándose vuelta para seguir con su camino

"¿A donde vas?" le pregunté siguiéndola. Me miró por sobre su hombro y me apuntó el rostro con una linterna que llevaba en la mano

"Ven a ver" dijo sencillamente

Llegamos a un área vacía pero con bastante vegetación. Ahí al medio estaba lo que parecía un... ¿telescopio?

"Ok, ¿qué es eso?" pregunté

"Es mi telescopio" sí, lo que pensé "Lo construí cuando tenía 12"

Le hice una mueca indicándole mi reconocimiento. "Vaya, eso es genial..."

"Gracias"

"¿Y se puede saber porqué lo tienes en un cementerio?" pregunté pensando que era un extraño lugar para mirar las estrellas

"Es por la tranquilidad... y bueno, también por la ubicación" señaló el telescopio con un movimiento de cabeza "Ven, echa un vistazo"

Me incliné hasta quedar a la altura del lente y pude apreciar claramente un gran manto negro plagado de miles y miles de luces... era precioso.

"Saturno" dije fijándome en un punto especialmente brillante "Qué bueno..."

"Sí" reconoció "Planeo construir uno más grande para ver el cometa Hyakutake... pasará esta primavera pero nadie sabe cuando regresará."

"Los _milagros_ de la naturaleza..." murmuré "Comprendo"

"¿Comprendes qué?"

"Que estas metida en todo eso"

"¿Todo eso?" volvió a preguntar al parecer sin entender "Tengo mis creencias... tengo fe. ¿Tú no?

"No" le dije "Hay demasiada mierda en este mundo..."

"Sin sufrimiento no hay compasión" dijo inmediatamente

"Si, bueno... díselo a los que sufren" concluí

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

----

"Oh esto es lo que adoro de la primavera" exclamó Emmett a la mañana siguiente viendo pasar a unas chicas en falda por uno de los pasillos de la escuela "Santo cielo, miren esas piernas..."

"¡Que pervertido!" le dijo Jessica riendo dándole un golpecito en el hombro

"Oh, cielos, llegó la Virgen María" murmuró con desprecio Tanya mirando por el corredor. Giré la cabeza y vi a Bella acercándose. No, no... ¿qué diablos hacía? ¿se estaba acercando a mi? ¿qué pretendía? ¡lo arruinaría todo!

"Hola Edward" me dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada incrédula de mis amigos "¿Te veo después de clases?"

Genial, ahora estaba socialmente arruinado... tenía que salvarme de algún modo.

"Claro..." dije encogiéndome de hombros "...pero en tus sueños."

Mis amigos estallaron en risitas burlonas mientras Bella sostenía mi mirada. Se mantuvo inexpresiva durante unos segundos y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Mis amigos aún reían cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases. Solo podía pensar _"Mierda, ¿qué he hecho...?"_

_---- _

Esa tarde conduje hasta la casa de Bella. A pesar de todo no estaba seguro cuál sería su reacción. Toqué el timbre antes de que ella misma me abriese.

"Bella..." empecé, pero ella con expresión muy seria me cerró la puerta en la cara. Suspiré frustrado "Vamos Bella, abre por favor..." dije dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta, la cual segundos después volvió a abrirse mostrando una Bella bastante fastidiada

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" me preguntó

"No estas de buen humor..."

"Eres muy perceptivo" contestó usando un tono irónico

"Oye Bella, esperaba que leyéramos el guión juntos hoy"

"Ah ya entiendo..." dijo, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios "Pero todo debe ser sin que nadie se entere ¿no?"

"Sí" dije aliviado de que sonriera "La verdad es que pensé que podríamos sorprender a todos con mi progreso... tu sabes" fue la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió

"Como... ser amigos secretos" dijo con asintiendo mientras sonreía con más ganas, parecía encantada con la idea

"¡Sí, exacto!" dije sonriendo también. Bueno, al parecer ya la tenía "Es como si estuvieras leyendo mi mente..."

"Genial... talvez tu puedas leer la mía" y su sonrisa pasó a ser una expresión indiferente igual que en la mañana. Me miró unos segundos y luego se dispuso a entrar a su casa. Me dejó sin palabras.

"Bella" la retuve "entiende, no puedo ser tu amigo..."

"Edward" me interrumpió "creí haber visto algo en ti ¿de acuerdo? Algo bueno..." bajo ligeramente la vista "Pero me equivoqué" mi miró otra vez y luego cerró la puerta dejándome fuera.

Estaba boquiabierto. Nunca, NADIE había dejado a Edward Cullen sin palabras ni le había cerrado la puerta... y ahora esa simple muchacha había roto toda mi seguridad.

-Maldición –murmuré mientras volvía a mi coche

----

Llegué a mi casa y subí directamente a mi habitación. Empecé a escudriñar entre mis cosas y encontré lo que buscaba. Mi anuario de secundaria.

Lo abrí y empecé a ojearlo hasta que me di con su foto, extrañamente resaltante entre el resto. Leí la descripción del costado:

Isabella Swan – Cruz Roja, Club de Estrellas y Planetas, Teatro

Seguí un poco más abajo.

Ambición: Ver un milagro

Cerré el anuario de golpe.

---

El sábado llegó y con él la escuela hermana. Era mi tercera semana ahí y no lograba que Luis, el niño que tenía a cargo, entendiera un tonto problema de triángulos.

"¿Sabes la respuesta?" le pregunté esperanzado, pero no recibí contestación alguna "Vamos, sé que sí..." lo animé. Entonces noté que bajo su silla se encontraba una pelota de baloncesto... tuve una idea "Oye Luis... ¿no te gustaría tomarte un receso y jugar un poco" me miró y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente.

Salimos juntos al patio e hicimos unos lanzamientos antes de hablarle.

"¿Sabes?" le dije "Se me ha ocurrido una idea para ayudarte con los problemas de triángulos... mira." lo tomé de los hombros y lo ubiqué a unos dos metros frente a la canasta de baloncesto y me puse a su lado "Ahora Luis, somos tu, yo... y el cesto. Seremos los ángulos" sonreí ". Da cinco pasos a tu izquierda" él lo hizo y yo di cinco pasos a mi derecha "Genial, ahora da un paso hacia el cesto" él lo hizo y yo imité su movimiento la vez "Ahora dime, estoy en el mismo ángulo que tu y el cesto?"

"Sí" me respondió con más seguridad de la que le había escuchado nunca en estas tres semanas

"¿Y tú?"

"También"

"Genial, entonces puedes decirme ¿qué fue lo que hicimos?"

"Uhm..." dudó un segundo "¿Un triangulo similar?"

"Sí, genial, eso es" exclamé feliz. Había funcionado "¿Te parece muy difícil ahora?"

"No, ya lo entiendo..." me sonrió "Gracias Edward"

"No hay de que" le revolví el cabello con una mano "Ahora basta de estudios... a jugar" y le lancé el balón.

BPOV

Vi a Edward por la ventana mientras jugaba baloncesto con Luis. Al parecer había encontrado la manera de que entendiera los triángulos... genial.

Hacía días que no hablábamos, desde que me trató como tonta. ¿Amigos en secreto? Si, seguro.

Fue triste la verdad. Talvez no debí habérselo hecho saber, pero en realidad pensé que era mejor persona de lo que aparentaba. Papá siempre criticaba eso en mi, que tengo demasiada fe en la gente. Pero no importa. Un error no hace la regla ¿cierto?

----

Pasaron los días, las semanas... la obra de primavera estaba cerca. Los ensayos fueron fuertes y me sentía lista para hacerlo.

EPOV

Pasaron los días, las semanas... la obra de primavera estaba cerca. Los ensayos fueron fuertes... y me sentía un reverendo idiota.

----

**(N/A): **Bueno gente, ahora es cuando (: **vayan a mi profile, al Link 1 bajo el título de "A Walk To Remeber".** Pongan el minuto 3:18 hasta el 5:03 (para ser exactos xD ) y verán a Edward practicando sus líneas sólo, a Ángela practicando con él, a la profesora Garber ayudándolos y dándole indicaciones a Bella (:

----

Me encontraba sentado en mi cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sentía un incómodo vació en el pecho y la irritante sensación que había algo que tenía que hacer pero no recordaba. Entonces una molesta punzada en el muslo de mi pierna derecha llamó mi atención... Sí, ahí me había hecho el corte la noche en la que ocurrió lo del despeñadero en La Push. Y entonces lo supe... tenía que ir a ver a Mike Newton.

--

**(N/A):** Hola a todos! como están? siento la demora y como siempre espero que les haya gustado este capitulo (:

Suspenso, muchachos, Edward ira a ver a Mike Newton! Pobre chico, se dio duro contra la piedra recuerdan? En fin... u.u Oh y la obra de primavera se acerca! que pasará? :D

Espero sus reviews y comentarios. Ya saben que este y todos mis fics son solo para ustedes así que espero que se den una vuelta por **"Mujeres solas ¡peligro!"**, **"Tras la puerta"** y **"Con el azote de mi indiferencia"**. Gracias a todos x leer. Besos! **(CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE)** :D


	5. La obra de primavera

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

Capítulo 5: La obra de primavera

EPOV

Llegué a la clínica de rehabilitación donde habían trasladado a Mike hacía un par de semanas. Pregunté por él en recepción y me dieron el numero de su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que entré sin llamar. Estaba recostado en la cama viendo televisión. Su cabeza se volvió a mi al escuchar mis pasos. Me miró un par de segundos sin decir nada y luego siguió mirando su programa como si no se hubiese enterado de que yo estaba allí.

"Mike... vine… vine a pedirte perdón" le dije con sinceridad

"Bien… ya lo hiciste..." me dijo sin mirarme "¿te sientes mejor?"

"No" reconocí "La verdad me siento como una mierda..."

"¿Sabes qué?" volvió su cabeza hacia mi de nuevo y me miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules "Realmente pensaba que quería ser tu amigo..." negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en sus labios "Y ahora no tengo idea de por qué" volvió su vista al televisor nuevamente.

"Yo salté una vez" le dije, y era verdad "Me creía mucho... y recuerdo que dije que quería caer de panza"

Volvió a mirarme

"¿Te dolió?" me preguntó

"Mucho" respondí con total sinceridad. Ahora una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro.

"Bien" murmuró. Y con esto supe que había sido perdonado por un alma noble "Te veré en la escuela" concluyó

Le di una suave palmada en el hombro y me fui.

.-.-.

Llegó la noche del estreno de la obra. Genial... (nótese el sarcasmo)

Tuvimos que llegar 2 horas antes para una ultima práctica, el maquillaje y ponernos el vestuario. Todos estaban ahí excepto una persona...

"¿Profesora Garber?" llame a la mujer que corría de un lado para otro

"¿Si, Edward?"

"¿Bella Swan no ha llegado aún?"

"Oh, no te preocupes querido" dijo "Está arreglando los últimos detalles con respecto a la música... llegará tarde pero estará a tiempo para su papel" y dicho esto se fue.

La función empezó con exactitud. Para mi sorpresa lo estaba haciendo muy bien. De igual modo Ángela a la que por alguna razón había tomado gran estima. Debía ser por todo el tiempo que nos pasamos ensayando.

La señora Garber y Ben Cheney estaban escondidos tras bambalinas dándonos apoyo e instrucciones con señas de vez en cuando.

'_¡Ve a contrabandear tu licor, tonto!'_ me dijo Ángela según el guión empujando mi hombro _'¡Y ojalá te ahogues en él!'_

Listo, llego la hora de mi parte con Bella. No había sabido ni escuchado nada de ella hasta el momento... ¿y si no había llegado? ¿Qué haría?

Sentí moverse la cortina que simulaba la puerta de la escenográfa del bar donde nos encontrábamos dentro de la obra.

'_Debes ser la chica nueva... La cantante'_ dijo Ángela a la recién llegada y supe que Bella había hecho su aparición en escena _'¿Quieres un consejo gratis? Aléjate de él... no es nada más que un fantoche.' _y dicho esto Ángela se fue dejándome sólo con Bella. Me giré y la vi envuelta en una larga capa con capucha la cual llevaba puesta y ocultaba su rostro. Esperamos un par de segundos y empezamos a actuar.

_Diez minutos después..._

'_Mira, no te culpo'_ dije _'Tampoco pido perdón... Hice lo que tenía que hacer'_ y entonces la miré.

Mientras decía mis líneas se había deshecho de la capa. Llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste que marcaba sus curvas por lo general invisibles bajo la ropa holgada que acostumbraba llevar. Su cabello perfectamente distribuido en finos rizos y su maquillaje natural, sólo acentuando las mejores partes de su rostro... Estaba hermosa.

Se acercó y tomó asiento a mi lado.

"Uhm..." dudé _'C-cuando entraste a mi club esa noche lluviosa... no fue coincidencia ¿no?'_

Negó con su cabeza _'Nada es coincidencia'_ dijo

'Tu cara... me resulta familiar... como una mujer que conocí, sólo que era un sueño'

'_Cuéntame acerca de ella' _pidió

Y entonces todo el guión desapareció de mi mente... quedé en blanco. Estaba total y absolutamente perdido en esos maravillosos ojos chocolate que me miraban esperando a que diga mi línea... pero no podía. Ella estaba ocupando toda mi mente ahora... Sus facciones finas, despreocupadas, como si nunca estuviera triste o molesta... sus labios de forma perfecta, sus mejillas, su piel... ¿cómo nunca había notado lo guapa que era? Y fue entonces cuando mi mente se olvidó un momento de lo físico. Ella no era sólo un rostro bonito, no. Era lista, muy lista y agradable, dulce, sencilla, compasiva... _buena_. Eso, la persona más buena que había conocido alguna vez. Ella era diferente a todas las demás... era especial. Y nuevamente me pregunté cómo era que no había pensado en todo eso antes de esta noche... que una sola conversación con esta maravillosa mujer era suficiente para quererla.

"Bueno yo... no recuerdo" dije. Miré rogando por ayuda a la señora Garber y Ben que me miraban horrorizados "Solo se... " suspiré y dejé que la verdad... _mi_ verdad, fluyera "...que eres hermosa"

Mire a la señora Garber que me hizo señas, leí sus labios "¡La canción!"

'El sueño..." le dije a Bella mirándola a los ojos tratando de improvisar 'Ayúdame a recordar... ¿Cantarías para mi?'

Y entonces unas dulces notas de piano empezaron a sonar...

**(N/A): **Otro video más! (: **vayan a mi profile, clic al link 2 bajo el título de "A Walk To Remeber"**. Escucharan la canción de Bella y la verán cantar. Les pongo la letra:

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write

over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over

and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray

To be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me of the song of the stars

of your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When I feel like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plan

that you have for me

over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray

To be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

To the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray

To be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Nunca... nunca en mis 18 años de vida había escuchado una voz tan dulce, maravillosa, perfecta como la suya... jamás. Y su forma de andar, de moverse... Seguí su recorrido por el escenario sin perderme un solo detalle... estaba deslumbrado.

Se sentó a mi lado y terminó la canción. Dudé medió segundo sintiendo una angustia profunda, pero finalmente no pude más. Y tanto para su sorpresa como para la mía... la besé.

.

**(N/A): **Hola! como están? (: espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo porque personalmente es mi favorito! :D

Vieron el video? Me encanta! La forma en el que él la mira... definitivamente deslumbrado :B y el beso...! oh el beso... tan simple y tierno! (': bueno ya paro porque me pondré a llorar... xD

Y ahora que pasará? Q le dirá Bella a Edward x aquel beso? Peor aun... q le dirá él a ella?! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo (:

Y como cada capitulo agradezco a todos x sus reviews, x incentivarme a seguir escribiendo. Que les guste el fic es mi paga, no pido más (: x eso me encanta que me lo hagan saber! Y bueno sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, besos! **(CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE)** :D


End file.
